A Cry of Betrayal
by Lady Ling Da
Summary: A story of the conflicts between fighting sayain clans and the Moon Palace of Crystal Tokyo. A story of betrayal, romance, and a bit of violence. (Vegeta's brother is in this one...) What will happen? *finished*
1. Crystal Tokyo

Crying For Betrayal  
  
Disclaimer: Heh yeah I know these are so annoying, but I decided to put one or be sued. Damn. Oh well. I don't own Sailor Moon characters or DBZ characters however Zeii and a few others are mine, so don't use them unless you ask me first : ).  
  
The sun was in the middle of the sky, blazing its red hot flames down at the Moon Palace. Its crystal walls reflected such light and shone many small prisms around in the quiet city. The city was calm as was Neo Queen Serenity.  
  
She sat in her room coloring long pieces of white silk. As she dropped the dye onto the cloth, her daughter Renee watched intently.  
  
"Mommy? Is our kingdom strong?", she asked as the drops of vivid color spread in every direction.  
  
"Yes, darling. Our kingdom is very strong", Serenity smiled and returned to her work.  
  
"So we can fight off any bad guys we want to?", Renee looked out the window.  
  
"Oh yes of course"  
  
"Then why are there so many people fighting outside?", she asked.  
  
Serenity dropped the piece of silk she had and ran to the window. She gasped and her eyes grew wide. The city of Crystal Tokyo was calm no longer. "Its them!", she panicked.  
  
At that moment, King Darien rushed in panting. "The Dragons! We are under attack! They are the strongest of all clans!"  
  
"I must get the scouts immediately", Serenity cried and pushed the emergancy button behind a painting.  
  
Outside, the mighty sayains fought. One by one, they obliterated the Crystal Palace Gaurds. "They will all die!!", the leader, Vegettos, shouted angrily at the scouts that suddenly appeared in front of him. He raised his hand to shoot an attack, but another attack cut through his own.  
  
"God dammit, when will she stop?", Vegettos mumbled under his breath. He hated that girl. Perhaps because he knew she was as strong as him, and maybe even stronger. She always got in the way of the clan's plans. Zeii Wind was her name. She was swift and clever, and very tough. She posessed something else that made her enemy very weak. It was her beauty. She was indeed very beautiful. However, Vegettos saw this as a trick. He would not be blinded by her beauty. Never. She was like a venomous snake to him. Beautiful, yet dangerous. Extremely dangerous.  
  
"When will you learn that you won't be able to take over Crystal Tokyo?", Zeii shouted as she pulled out a sheathed dagger from her hair.  
  
"Yeah, foolish girl? What are you going to do about it? You are outnumbered today!", Vegettos shouted back.  
  
Zeii grinned and with a swift movement, she unsheathed the dagger and flung it around like a boomerang. It brought the demise of a few sayains, and then flung back into her hand. "Now you only have 5"  
  
Vegettos looked away as if feeling hopeless, but he quickly turned and destroyed her dagger with the force from his eyes. "Now you don't have your toy"  
  
Zeii leapt down to where her rival stood. Even though he was her enemy, she felt as if he were a rival. Competing for the place of the strongest being on Earth. "Yeah well…", she stopped and flung her second dagger out and knocked down 2 more men. "I have another toy"  
  
Vegettos hadn't expected her to have two daggers, he hadn't expected her to have such clever techniques. Her daggers hit every sayain with an angle just right so that the dagger would cut into the pulse.  
  
"Hmph, well looks like you've done enough for me today. But I swear your kingdom will go down!", he said finally and disappeared. His men followed.  
  
"Coward", Zeii mumbled under her breath. She began to walk back to the palace, when the scouts ran up to her.  
  
"Zeii! Darien…I….we….he isn't breathing!", Sailor Jupiter cried.  
  
"Yes, he's dead! My detector can't feel his heartbeat!", Sailor Mercury said her voice full of panic.  
  
"I see…damn. That's too bad. Listen now, you go and comfort Queen Serenity and her daughter then. I must go and make them pay. They can't murder our king and get away with it.", Zeii replied.  
  
"We're coming with you", Sailor Uranus said stepping forward.  
  
"No please don't. You will only make things worse.", Zeii told the scout.  
  
"This is our job!", Jupiter protested.  
  
"Yeah! You need our help!"  
  
Zeei sighed hopelessly and looked away. "You're wasting your time. You go break the news to her majesty and Princess Renee. I am going to go fight them. You don't understand. You have gotten older and you have been weakened.", without further delay, she sprang up and flew away. 


	2. The Romance Begins

Crying For Betrayal  
  
The scouts shouted after her, but she was already a speck in the sky.  
  
"Zeii's here!"  
  
She flew into the small hideout, an underground house. Her mates greeted her there.  
  
"So we heard the Dragons attacked the Crystal Palace once again", one of her mates, Feng said. Zeii shrugged. Her mates were always the first ones to find out what had happened first. Feng and her younger sister He were always watching the palace carefully.  
  
"Yeah and you wiped out half of the clan", Yan said coming out of his own little compartment. "The Cobra says you're awesome"  
  
Zeii smiled. "Then where is he?"  
  
He and Feng looked at each other. Yan bit his lip a little. "He went and attacked the great sayains."  
  
Zeii's smile immediately disappeared and her eyes grew wide. "How could he be so stupid!", she whispered. Her voice was cold and muffled. "We had enough to work with, now the Dragons will be after us. Oh that guy's over- confident, I have to stop him right now!"  
  
"You're too late", a deep voice said from the other side of the room. The Cobra. He was the oldest. 19 years old. His tanned skin and deep blue eyes attracted girls everywhere, but he was too wild and fighting oriented to care about women. Although he did have a strong affection for Zeii.  
  
"How could you??? How could you just run off and attack them? Now the Dragons will be even more infuriated! Ugh", Zeii let out a sigh of exasperation.  
  
"Oh well I couldn't help myself. But I have an idea. If the dragons are mad, this is what you do. Challenge that leader guy to a…well…duel. Tell him that if he wins, he may have all of Crystal Tokyo and if you win, he must leave. We will back you up in case he is about to win, we will jump in", The Cobra got down and started eating a piece of fruit.  
  
"I don't know…", she replied in a tired and weary voice. She turned to look at Feng and He.  
  
"That's a good idea, Zeii.", Feng replied and went back to what she was doing.  
  
"Fine. But, Yan, you must stay here"  
  
"Why?", the boy whined.  
  
"I don't even know why a ten year old kid like you would want to fight this battle. It's dangerous, you know", Zeii replied.  
  
"Whatever. I'm going no matter what"  
  
She shrugged and silence swept across the room. "So when shall we do this?"  
  
"Tomorrow", Cobra answered immediately.  
  
"Right"  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, Queen Serenity", Jupiter whispered as tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
The Queen sat on the bed still crying miserably. She said nothing.  
  
"Please, your majesty. Have some rest. Hopefully, you will feel better in the morning", Mercury tried to sooth her, but Serenity refused.  
  
"Let me be please", she said between sobs. "I still can't believe this has happened"  
  
The scouts watched in vain and slowly left.  
  
How could this happen? Serenity thought as she cried more. How in the world could her beloved Darien die? It seemed so…unreal. Now what would she do without him? What was the point of living? His warm blue eyes. Tuxedo Mask. He was always the one saving the day. What would she do? What would the sailor scouts do without him? Renee would grow up without a father. Oh Renee. How would she ever break the news to her little princess? She didn't know how., She couldn't do this. The more she thought about this, the more she cried. On and on she lamented for hours, until finally she cried herself to sleep.  
  
  
  
"Ready?", Cobra whispered. The night was filled with the scent of fresh moonlit grass. The moon was still out even though it was 5 AM.  
  
"Yeah", Zeii replied and swiftly moved into the boundaries of the Dragon Clan. Vegettos was there.  
  
"I was just about to see you", he growled angrily.  
  
"Good. Listen. Let us have a match. If you win, then you get all of Crystal Tokyo. If I win, you must leave this city alone forever", she told him.  
  
"Have it your way then", he tore his cape off and got into fighting position.  
  
"There is a catch though", Zeii said thinking quickly. "You don't use your powers, and I won't use my sword"  
  
Vegettos thought about it for a moment. His hesitation gave Cobra who was hiding in the darkness impatience.  
  
"Fine no powers. No sword", he agreed at last.  
  
Zeii smiled and suddenly punched him hard. He laughed and threw punches at her, which she blocked.  
  
Suddenly Zeii leapt up and pushed him over onto the floor. She punched him hard. Funny. she thought. He didn't block her attack. As the thoughts ran through her mind, he threw her off and into a large rock. She fell to the floor, but wasn't injured at all. Thinking quickly, Vegettos sped to her and pinned her whole body down to the floor. She struggled rapidly but could not get away. It looked like he would use his powers and she would die any second, however as Zeii opened her eyes she saw staid green eyes stare back at her. She shoved him, and she found herself pinning the enemy down. The leaves rustled as Cobra went back into hiding.  
  
"Looks like Crystal Tokyo will be safe, hm?", Zeii smiled.  
  
"I suppose so…HA!", Vegettos started grabbing her arms and punching her. They roleld around in the dust wildly, practically killing each other. Cobra knew Zeii was winning. He just knew. He smiled and looked away lost in his own thoughts. How beautiful she was.  
  
Vegettos suddenly smirked. He pinned her down and this time he was careful. They were both out of breath. Those green eyes were so calm though. So tranquil. Before she knew what was happening, she felt his lips enclose on her own, and a wonderful feeling ran through her. She did not know what it was all about.  
  
When he pulled away she looked at him. "What was that for?", she asked. Perhaps it was a trick.  
  
He said nothing and kissed her some more. He had planned to give her a kiss and then kill her, but there was something about the kiss. What was he doing??? Did he let her beauty blind him? Oh but for some reason he didn't care about how pretty she was. He just felt something so strong. He couldn't explain.  
  
Zeii rolled him over so that she was on top of him. "What are you doing", she whispered as he kissed her throat.  
  
"I don't know…", he replied. It was the truth. He seriously didn't know what he was doing.  
  
Zeii suddenly felt an urge to kiss him. She reached over and kissed him. He stuck his tongue into her mouth and she went with the flow. She broke away and nibbled at his neck.  
  
Vegettos groaned. "What's happening….", he whispered. He felt the girl sigh and almost shrug a little.  
  
When the Cobra looked up, his eyes grew wide. His potential girlfriend and enemy on top of each other kissing like crazy wasn't exactly what he had planend to see.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?", he jumped in and cried.  
  
Zeii gasped. She forgot. She quickly kissed Vegettos hard and whispered "Meet me tonight right here" and ran off.  
  
Cobra wanted to go after he, but he was too mad to care. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER???", he screamed at her.  
  
Vegettos got up and ran his hand through his black hair. "She kissed me back", he replied plainly.  
  
"You are going to pay for this!", the Cobra growled.  
  
"Pay for what? For falling in love…."  
  
The Cobra interrupeted. "LOVE? Psh! What would you know about love?? You cruel hearted creatures don't know anything about love. All you do is destroy!"  
  
"That's not true. What do you know about us sayains?"  
  
"I know that all of you will die soon. Because you aren't getting away with fooling my friend"  
  
Vegettos spat on the floor. "Like you could do shit without her", he grumbled and walked away.  
  
"You will pay! Love? Yeah right!", Cobra called after him, but Vegettos paid no heed. 


	3. Conflicts Within

Crying For Betrayal  
  
"She won't listen to me. Can one of you please go in?", Cobra and everyone else sat outside, waiting, in front of the small room in which Zeii had locked herself in.  
  
"Zeii? Please come out?", He asked softly.  
  
"Cobra stop it!", Zeii shouted. "The only reason why you won't let me see him anymore is because you want to make out with me! I can see whoever I want. Because you are my roommate as well as fighting partner, doesn't mean you are in charge of me. I can be affiliated with whomever I like. Leave me alone!"  
  
"I am trying to talk to you. reason with…."  
  
"REASON?", she screamed from behind the door. "Reason, ha yeah right, its that easy, huh?"  
  
"No listen to me…"  
  
"Listen to you what? Listen to you yell at me all day? No thank you. Oh look, I've been sitting in my room all day, its 6 PM. Looks like I'll be coming home late", her sarcastic tone was shock to everyone.  
  
Yan sighed. "I wish you could tell me whats going on"  
  
"Later", Feng said sternly.  
  
"YOU AREN'T GOING TO SEE HIM AGAIN!", Cobra lost it and screamed as loud as he could.  
  
"Yeah", Zeii opened the door and before anyone could so anything, she flew out the room high speed.  
  
"Feng, go after her, will you?", Cobra sat down.  
  
"Right" 


	4. So This is Love

Crying For Betrayal  
  
Vegettos was already there. Sitting in the silver moonlight.  
  
"You wanted to see me…", he said looking down at the ground.  
  
"Yes", Zeii began. "I have one question"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"If what you did…earlier wasn't a trap…why did you do it?"  
  
Vegettos looked up at her. Her black hair looked platinum in the moonlight. "I dont even know why. You didn't seem so bad to me anymore. I don't know, it was this feeling. It came over me, and I just couldn't fight you anymore. I wanted to, but my fists didn't move. You always seemed so cruel to me, but that time, I felt like you were part of my race. You were one of…my kind", he wanted to keep going, but he stopped.  
  
Zeii sighed and looked away. "I see…let me show you something", she whispered. She looekd around. No one. Once she could not detect any energy levels, she pulled her collar down very low and pointed to a scar. "Your sword cut into my skin here almost 2 inches deep"  
  
Vegettos outstretched his hand slowly afraid she might draw away, but she didn't. He touched the scar lightly. "I hated you. You were so…evil to me", he told her.  
  
"And now?"  
  
Vegettos withdrew his hand immediately and looked away. "I don't know", he mumbled.  
  
"Me either…", Zeii sighed and straightened out her shirt.  
  
"I never I thought I could have a conversation like this and you know…not have tan urge to kill you. I have a different feeling now…an urge to do something else…", his cheeks flushed with color.  
  
"Oh. And what is that?", Zeii asked.  
  
Vegettos leaned over and kissed her tenderly. "I think I love you"  
  
Zeii gasped quietly. She didn't know what to say, she was too shocked. "I…", she shook her head and looked away. "I just don't know what to say"  
  
"I was hoping you would say the same thing, but I guess not, huh?"  
  
"We'll see…", she turned away from him, but he slid his fingers under her chin and turned her head back around.  
  
"Why do you turn away from me like that?", he asked softly.  
  
She looked up into his dark eyes. "I guess its because I am denying the fact that I do care for you…"  
  
Vegettos pulled the girl in and kissed her once more. "We could run off", he whispered.  
  
"Run off….to where", Zeii felt uneasy. She shivered as she felt his warm breath tickle her skin.  
  
"It wouldn't matter to me. As long as I get to see you"  
  
Zeii sighed and pulled away. "My job is to protect Crystal Tokyo, Vegettos. I can't go anywhere"  
  
Vegettos looked away this time. "Well, I should be going then. Good night Wind.", he said as he got up.  
  
"Wait…maybe I could…we could meet some other time?"  
  
"I'll come to see you", he told her.  
  
"Okay. Good night…Vegettos", she walked over and gave him a long kiss.  
  
"You too", he said and walked into his tent.  
  
Zeii sighed dreamily, until she saw Feng. "So now he sent you to spy on me?"  
  
"Its for your own good, Zeii. That guy is dangerous"  
  
"I trust him."  
  
"Well you shouldn't trust him. You hardly know him, Zeii. Look, he wanted to run off with you! How do you know it isn't a trap to kill you??? Love makes you weak Zeii. They don't know love. They are cruel creatures. Listen to Cobra. Listen to uis"  
  
"Well thanks for the warning, but I am not that vulnerable"  
  
Feng sighed and shook her head. "Well you're going to have to face Cobra when we get back"  
  
Zeii shook her head. "No. I'm not going back there. No way am I going to do that.", she said very loudly.  
  
Vegettos poked his head out of the tent. "Wind, you can stay here", he told her.  
  
Zeii nodded. "Thank you, Vegettos", she said and turned to Feng raising her brows. "I'm sorry, Feng. Don't worry about me and tell Cobra to stop it" She whirled around and went into the tent.  
  
Feng wasn't sure if she should stay or not. Something inside of her told her to stay, however she had a feeling that if she stayed any longer, something ebad would happen to her. She sighed heavily and flew away. 


	5. Suspicions

Crying For Betrayal  
  
"Well? What happened? Where is she?", Cobra asked once Feng returned.  
  
"She….uh….", she fumbled with her words. "Vegettos didn't show, so she went somewhere I don't know. But I am almost sure that she checked into a hotel."  
  
"Good. Hopefully she realized that such a heartless creature could never learn to love. Never." With that the Cobra ran his hand through his perfect blond hair and walked into his room.  
  
Yan looked up lost.  
  
Feng sat down next to him and sighed. Her eyes became watery, and she became dizzy. "Yan, I lied to Cobta", she whispered. "How could I do this. Its for Zeii's own safety…" She buried her face in her hands. "Oh god."  
  
"Why don't you go in and tell him the truth then?", he asked quietly.  
  
"Then I will be betraying Zeii, Yan. Its so complicated. He trusted me"  
  
"Oh", Yan said quietly. His youthful eyes settled down, and he reached over to rub his friend. She was like an older sister to him. He looked up to her.  
  
The moon disappeared behind the dark clouds and the night became dead. The dead black leaves fell silently from the trees. Slowly, the sky became stricken with streaks of orange color. The sun rose slowly. The clouds became purple. The morning hours passed quickly. One by one.  
  
Cobra yawned as he drank his hot tea. He watched his beautiful daggers shine in the sunlight. He sighed and looked out the window. He gasped as he saw Zeii's head pass by. She walked in wearily. Her usual shimmery hair was a mess. Her clothes were wrinkled and on inside out.  
  
"Wher have you been?", he asked. He became suspicious.  
  
"I went swimming", she said lightly.  
  
"Yeah right. Come on you can tell me the truth…", he walked over putting his hands on her waist.  
  
Zeii pushed him away lightly and walked into the bathroom. "I'm sorry, I just need a shower so bad."  
  
"Hm….and could I…."  
  
"No.", she said quickly and closed the door.  
  
He shook his head and shrugged. Suddenly it struck him. She must have been with Vegettos. It only made sense. Swimming? Ha yeah right!  
  
Once she came out, he looked at her with a sarcastic look. "You were with your new boyfriend, huh" he asked.  
  
Zeii twisted the water out of her and smirked a little. "You go and think whatever you like..". she said.  
  
"And maybe you were making out with our enemy"  
  
"Perhaps. I could have slept with YOUR enemy also. Hm?", she shot him a look and left. 


	6. His Mistakes

Crying For Betrayal  
  
Vegettos groaned as he woke up. A heap of water showered over him. "Did you get anything out of that girl?", a harsh voice snapped at him.  
  
Vegettos groaned again and sat up. "Rappo, we made a deal…"  
  
The angry sayain who stood in front of him scowled at him. "She is our enemy, Vegettos. You choose between pride or a stupid little girl from the other side. The other side that killed half of our people!!!!", he shouted the last accented words.  
  
"She doesn't seem so dangerous. She is forced to fight. Her eyes are…soft and just…calm and gentile."  
  
The sayain Rappo shouted out and slammed his fist down on a cherry wood table in front of him. "My own brother! How could you be so foolish! I want you to get some information, or I will kill that bitch!! Go tonight. Go tonight and get information. Then KILL HER. Do you understand? Our people will rule. You ask her where Queen Serenity is weakest and then kill her! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"  
  
Vegettos sighed. "I understand…", he whispered. Betrayal echoed in his brain.  
  
Rappo nodded, his thin lips were pressed firmly together. "Good.", he said, his voice hoarse from screaming. He made a face of dissatisfaction and left.  
  
Vegettos laid back and sighed. "God dammit. Could she really be blinding me? Or am I just letting myself fall into my brother's trap? No…I need assistance. But I can't trust anyone anymore….", He turned and gripped his sheets. "Someone help me", he whispered. It was all his fault. If he hadn't kissed the girl and just finished her off, he would be fine. He would be the old distinctive, blood thirsty sayain he was just a while ago. But he learned young never to regret, for it showed weakness regardless of how buff a person could be.  
  
He ran his shivering fingers through his own hair. He could almost smell and feel the beautiful girl's long black hair. He could almost see her deep secret eyes. It was too bad he was in a lose/lose situation as he thought. He suddenly sat up. She is blinding me, he thought. Her presence is keeping me from thriving. Perhaps….perhaps I shall kill her. Then just maybe I shall be the one I was before. Maybe.  
  
With that, he got up almost confidantly and left to join his clan. 


	7. Betrayal

Crying For Betrayal  
  
The blazing sun shone high. The summer afternoons were always as hot as hell. The sun burned half of the flowers in the parks and everyone stood outside carrying umbrellas around. It wasn't easy escorting the Queen around. After all, the Queen had just lost her husband and she wasn'' in the mood for anything.  
  
"Your majesty Queen Serenity…", Zeii said carefully. "Why don't you sit. Sit down in a café or perhaps…just a nice cool air conditioned resteraunt. You seem a bit weary from the heat."  
  
"No…", Queen Serenity replied. Her eyes filled with tears. "They remind me too much of Darien…"  
  
Zeii sighed and touched her friend's shoulder. "Then let's go in there. We can sit in there"  
  
Suddenly Serenity dropped her white laced umbrella and buried her face in her hands. "That's where Darien first kissed me…"  
  
Zeii sighed once again. "Veryl well. Let's go back to the palace, dear." She picked up the Queen's umbrella and held it over her. "Its very hard, I know…", she said as she escorted her Queen back to the palace.  
  
Once back at the palace, the Queen ran into her chamber and locked the door. Zeii sighed sympathetically and began to walk away. Faintly she heard someone whisper her name. She turned. There was no one. She stopped walking and listened carefully.  
  
"Hey…Wind I'm here"  
  
It was Vegettos. Zeii frowned a little and walked to the balcony. He stood there, his innocent green eyes peering back at her.  
  
"Vegettos, how could you visit me right now! Its daytime, and anyone could see us!", she whispered.  
  
"I need to talk to you….is there a place?", he asked.  
  
Zeii thought for a moment. "Not really but…come with me"  
  
They went into the shower room and locked the door. Zeii turned the shower handle up.  
  
"No one will hear us if the water is running. They will think someone is taking a shower."  
  
"I think the Queen could be in danger…", he said. How stupid his excuse was going to sound. He looked into the concerned deep eyes of the girl and he felt a wave of guilt shower his heart.  
  
"My people…uh…they want to kill her because they know what her weakness is…"  
  
"Her weakness…her physical weakness?"  
  
"They know both", he immediately shut his mouth. What a preposterous thing to say.  
  
"Do you know?"  
  
"I do not…"  
  
"Well I dont think she has a phyisical weakness, for her sceptre is strong, however right now she is weak because of her King's death. If your people don't capture her friends then she will not be defeated…"  
  
Vegettos nodded. "Thnk you for listening to me", he whispered and leaned over to kiss her.  
  
"When do they want to attack?"  
  
Vegettos had to think. It had to be some time later or else she would not yield anymore information. He had to lure her in. He felt a funny feeling in his chest. He really didn't want to lie to her. But his people. He couldn't let his people down. "I think in a few days, but many of our people think its a silyl idea, so only a few people are going to do it."  
  
"Oh I can handle that….", she said slowly. She almost gasped as she felt the sayain's hands around her waist. She felt him lean in.  
  
He whispered in her ear, "Is there anymore important information…"  
  
She abruptly pulled away. "Uh no…", she said sowly.  
  
Vegettos sighed. "I was born into a family….3 brothers. One sister. 2 of my brothers joined this clan on Earth. The other was taken into captive by a monster. His name was Frieza. Just last month Vegeta, my brother, came to visit us. He was civilized. He had settled down with a beautiful human woman and had two sweet children. I thought to myself look at how uncivilized we are. We are brutal murders and he was another person living in the world….but no one would trust me now. I can't change my life now…"  
  
"I…trust you…", she said quietly.  
  
Vegettos looked away for a moment. He had to. Now was the perfect oppurtunity to get rid of her. He had to. "Come here", he said quietly. His voice quavered as he said this.  
  
The girl look away from a moment, she seemed upset, but then she fixed herself in the sayain's arms and drew a deep breath. There was mist around them. The water was hot, and the room got humid and wet.  
  
"I'm sorry…", he whispered and suddenly threw her to the ground. He outstretched his hand in attack form. The most deadly attack he had.  
  
Zeii said nothing. Her eyes were fixed on the floor. "Vegettos…", she whispered. Her body was shivering. Perhaps she was crying. He couldn't tell.  
  
Vegettos' whole body felt numb. He wanted so bad to kneel down next to her, but he couldn't. He had to do it. He felt sweat form on his forehead. A tear rolled down his hot face. "I can't do it….", he said suddenly. He dropped his hand and more tears streamed down his face. It was over now. She would never trust him after this. He didn't care about his god damn clan anymore. He just wanted to be with the girl. But it didn't seem so likely.  
  
"Zeii…", he whispered. She stood up slowly. Her face was stained with delicate tears.  
  
"So it was a trap…", she said slowly. Her voice was off tone.  
  
"It wasn't…", he replied. It was the truth But, she wouldn't believe it. He knew she wouldn't.  
  
"You used me to get information….", she stopped and wiped her tears away.  
  
"No, Zeii. I didn't…", he stopped and looked into her eyes. They were so watery and hurt. He couldn't finish his sentence. He never thought a tough girl like her would ever cry. "Zeii…they are going to attack.. Look…I was a fool for ever listening to them. I love you. My people…"  
  
"Just stop…you take me for a naïve little bitch, huh?", Zeii cut him off and turned the water off. She washed her face quickly and opened the door. She turned around before exiting. "I thought you sayains were different…", she whispered and then slammed the door.  
  
Vegettos shook his head and sat down on the floor. What a fool he was! He took a deep breath and stood up to leave. He was going to have to face his brother now. No one trusted him now. His brother, clan and people would lose his trust. The one he loved was sure to never believe him in ever again. There wasn't anyone left. Then…perhaps there was one last person he could turn to… 


	8. The Important Decision

Crying For Betrayal  
  
"Vegeta!!!", Bulma called into her house. "Some guy's here to see you!! He claims to be your brother!"  
  
A dark figure emerged slowly as the blue haired woman stood impatiently at the door. "My brother….?…..!!!!!!!", Vegeta was almost in state of shock when he saw his brother standing there. He flickered his eyes at his wife, motioning her to leave.  
  
"Oh…yeah I'll leave you two alone now…", Bulma looked confused as well, but she left. She never knew Vegeta had a brother. But then there were quite a few things she did not know about him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?", Vegeta asked, now becoming a little confused.  
  
"I need…help, Vegeta", Vegettos said quietly as if he were so ashamed.  
  
"You need my help? What? Don't you have your little clan?", Vegeta asked. He was not in the best mood, after sparring with Goku and then losing…he was a little upset. He was a little more decent than the other blood thirsty sayains, however he still had his self-righteous soul and his somewhat rude personality.  
  
"Vegeta…look I'm alone right now. My clan won't trust me anymore. My…the one I love won't trust me anymore…I don't know what to do?", Vegettos sighed and looked into his brother's eyes. They were dull, and unpredictable. Most people's emotions could be seen through their eyes, however Vegeta was an exception.  
  
"What do you want me to do?", Vegeta asked. He didn't seem angry, but he wasn't very cheerful either.  
  
"I don't know….I just wanted to talk to someone….do you know another city that is similar to Crystal Tokyo?"  
  
"Why? There are a few…Cerulean city….toki town….why?"  
  
"Nothing. Which is closest?"  
  
"Ambrelian City. Why?", his brother asked again looking into his eyes.  
  
"Just some useless information….I better be going now. Oh and thanks…Vegeta…I hope to see you again….", his green eyes lit up.  
  
"Yeah sure.", Vegeta replied slowly. He still felt somewhat confused, but then he also kind of knew what his brother was up to. 


	9. These Emotions

Crying For Betrayal  
  
As Vegettos flew back to his clan, he was almost positive. He knew his decision would be the best. He could beg for forgiveness on both sides and be a prisoner forever, but that wasn't his way; wasn't his style. He needed to start over and then maybe someday he would come back and visit….if everything went smoothly. He looked ahead to see that the clan had been waiting for him.  
  
"Well?", Rappo asked as he emerged from his own tent.  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Did you get the information???", he asked quite irritated.  
  
"Oh. Yeah…."  
  
"So…??? What is the Queen's weak point?"  
  
"She said that she didn't know of any. She said that the Queen is well protected by her people, wands, and sceptres."  
  
Rappo looked more irritated then ever. "Well nobody is perfect! She…"  
  
"Well in this case, she is. Out of over so many people of Japan, one city strived to the top. Crystal Tokyo. Out of millions and millions of people, she became the Queen of that city. Don't you think a person like that would have to be perfect?"  
  
Rappo sighed and shook his ehad. "Whatever, we'll just have to kill of her people. You better tell me that you have killed the girl…"  
  
"No, Rappo. She's out there as bait. I can kill her easily out there because she thinks I love her…"  
  
Rappo looked so annoyed his head could burst. "Okay okay whatever whatever. This time you better listen to what I say and not go on your merry little way to do something else!"  
  
"Yes…", Vegettos turned away so his brother would not see the clever deceitful look in his eyes.  
  
Neo Queen Serenity sat in her room once again. Her eyes were glued to the floor where small moist dark spots formed. She heard a faint shout outside, but it meant nothign to her. So who cared if the Kingdom was going down. Her eyes slowly skimmed the scene outside. Figures flying aggressively toward the palace…the scouts screaming…trying to get rid of them. There's no use…., she thought silently. Darien is gone. Our kingdom is gone now. There is no hope now. NONE. 


	10. The Farewell

Crying For Betrayal  
  
Zeii stood in the shadows watching the scouts. She thought they looked pitpiful, but she was pitiful herself and so she thought everything in the world meant nothing. She felt a hand reach out behind her and touch her shoulder. She didn't turn around. She was almost positive she knew who it was. She sighed. "I won't forgive you…", she said quietly.  
  
Vegettos turned her body around by her shoulder. "Then listen to what I have to say, Zeii. I know you won't forgive me ever. No one will forgive me. I betrayed both sides. I have lost. There is no other way, except…I'm leaving. I'm going to another town far away from this place. I just can't stay here anymore. I feel like a prisoner. If planet Vegeta was still standing still I'd be there in a heart beat. But its gone, so I'm going to another city. I just wanted to fight you one last time"  
  
Zeii looked into his deep eyes. They were like emeralds. Sharp and gleaming, but a soft glint soothed the angry thought. She looked away. She couldn't bear to look into those eyes anymore. There was something about them that made her always feel strange. "I…can I go with you…."  
  
"No", Vegettos said almost immediately. "I will hurt you like I have done before. Its…" He stopped and closed his eyes. As he did persperation leaked through. He opened his eyes and took a deep breath. "No", he whispered.  
  
Zeii tok a deep breath. "I'm sorry Vegettos…", she stopped and put her arms around him. She felt so much like crying, but she kept it in. Dep inside. "I can't fight you…I can't fight you…", she repeated a few times as she laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
Vegettos sighed. "Then….in that case…I'll leave. Zeii…I'll come back some day…"  
  
Zeii gasped and grabbed her lvoer's arm. "Wait…" He turned around and stared. "Please…wait…" She felt a tear uncontrollably run down her face. "I love you, Vegettos…"  
  
He looked down sadly and touched the girl's cheek. "I love you too…", he whispered. He paused for a moment and then said, "I want you to do me a favor…"  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"Zeii, if I don't come back…please…don't forget me…"  
  
Zeii closed her eyes and flung her arms around him. "Vegettos….", she wept. She hadn't cried like that for a long time. The last time she sobbed so deeply was when her mother died, but that was a long time ago.  
  
They both pulled away as they heard awful screams. Vegettos looked through and saw that Queen Serenity had used her sceptre to wipe out half of the sayains. Her sceptre was recharging over. They were beginning to be stronger.  
  
"Looks like your Queen has everything under control. I…I'm going to go now…"  
  
Zeii looked away a little as more tears streamed down her face. "Good…..", she stopped to dra a deep breath in. "Good bye…"  
  
Vegettos' eyes softened as he leaned in and kissed the girl softly. "Don't forget me, Wind.", he said. He smiled a little, but the tears in his eyes gave it away. Without further delay, he sprang upward and left Zeii behind.  
  
She suddenly felt so dizzy. She closed her watery eyes and knelt down on the grass. She stayed like that for a while, until she heard a joyful cry pierce the sky.  
  
"We won!!! Rappos is dead!", someone shouted from a distance.  
  
Zeii slowly stood up. She walked out of hiding and saw that the scouts and the queen had defeated the sayains…and by themselves as well.  
  
"Looks like you don't need my help anymore…", she said to them.  
  
They ran over to her with exxhausted looks on their faces. "We have gotten stronger but of course we need you. You are almost like a 9th scout to us…"  
  
Zeii smiled a little. She turned away and looked into the sky, the same direction in which Vegettos had left. The sky was blue and bare. No clouds…there was nothing. She felt an empty feeling in her heart, but she stopped and knew that he would be back. She kenw he would be back someday. She was positive. 


End file.
